


Hellfire and Desire

by fire_and_brimstone666



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 09:39:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10682664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_and_brimstone666/pseuds/fire_and_brimstone666
Summary: The one where Lucifer gets Castiel and Dean to admit their feelings for each other, and then demands a reward for his services.





	Hellfire and Desire

**Author's Note:**

> Written at the request of Logan Winchester, on Facebook.

Lucifer hated working with the Winchesters. They’d been a pair of denim-clad pains in his arse for far too long now. But the dispute with God had actually brought Lucifer onto a closer level with the Winchesters. All three of them now had the whole ‘dead-beat Dad’ thing going on. And Lucifer had realised that if Sam and Dean Winchester had time in their very brief human existence to forgive their father, then the Devil supposed that he could have a go at forgiving God. Sighing, Lucifer shifted uncomfortably in the dress-suit that his stolen vessel had taken as its’ trademark. Why did Angels have to dress so damn smart all the time!? Lucifer cursed as he gave up on trying to sit comfortably and decided to take a wander around the Men of Letters bunker. Walking into the kitchen, Lucifer found the older Winchester searching the fridge for beer. Lucifer watched as Dean slammed the fridge door, grumbling at the lack of alcohol in his system. Lucifer smirked and crept up behind the Winchester.   
“Hello Dean”, Lucifer said in a mockery of the gruff tone of Castiel, making Dean jump and swing around. The hunter glared at Lucifer, green eyes fierce with annoyance.   
“Don’t do that”, the hunter warned in a low voice, “Don’t pretend to be him”.  
Lucifer grinned at the discomfort he’d caused the Winchester, but backed up. After all, he didn’t want this pretty little vessel getting all bruised now.   
“C’mon Dean, don’t be so uptight”, Lucifer goaded, “I’m so much more fun to be around than that innocent little Angel of yours.”   
Deans’ jaw tightened in response to Lucifers’ teasing and the hunter turned to leave the room. He didn’t have to take this in his own goddamn kitchen.   
“Awww, don’t leave me!” Lucifer called out to the hunters’ retreating back, “Don’t you want to know about all the fun little activities your sweet Angel has had locked away in this head of his all these years?”   
Lucifer grinned triumphantly as he watched the green-eyed hunter turn around slowly.   
“What the Hell are you talking about?”  
Lucifer laughed at Deans’ question, “Seriously? The long, heated staring. The mark on your shoulder. That ‘profound bond’ that Castiel is always telling you about. None of this set off any warning bells in that thick skull of yours that your innocent protector might be nursing an angelic hard-on for his hunter?”  
Dean opened his mouth to respond, but no words came out. I mean, this was Lucifer. The frigging Devil! There was no way what he was saying was actually true, right?   
“I don’t need to listen to this crap from you!” The hunter snapped and made to turn away again, but Lucifers’ hand was suddenly on his arm.  
“Fine,” Lucifer smirked, “Then you can listen to it from him”.   
A painfully bright light accompanied by a high pitch reverberation filled the kitchen, and Dean had to squeeze his eyes shut against the glare. Slowly, the light faded and the noise subsided, allowing Dean to blink open his eyes and blearily wait for the dancing black spots to leave his vision. When he could finally see properly, the hunter looked around the room for the Angel, and stooped down in panic when he found him lying motionless on the floor.   
“Cas!?” Dean yelled in fear as he shook the limp form, willing him to open his eyes. After what seemed like forever, Dean breathed a sigh of relief as the Angel sat up and look up at the hunter with confusion clouding the usually bright blue eyes.   
“Dean?”  
“Cas!” Dean whispered in disbelief, “Are you back, buddy?”  
Grunting, Castiel stood up and checked for any damage. Finding none, he turned back to the hunters’ hopeful gaze.   
“Yes,” Castiel replied, “It appears that Lucifer has vacated this vessel, and I am now the sole owner of this body.”   
Dean grinned and grabbed his friend into a tight hug, feeling happier than he had in a long time. At least, until he remembered Lucifers’ words.   
“Hey man,” Dean began cautiously, releasing his friend from the hug, “Any idea what Lucifer was going on about when he mentioned the stuff you’ve been thinking about?”  
The Angel blushed and looked down, rubbing his neck in a sign of embarrassment that wasn’t usually present on the Angels’ face. It took Castiel a while before he could formulate an answer, and Dean waited nervously, almost hoping for an answer that he didn’t quite understand. Eventually, Castiel met Deans’ expectant gaze.  
“What Lucifer said,” Castiel began, clearly unsure of how to say this to the hunter, “About my having certain…feelings for you.”  
Dean clasped his hands together in anticipation of what he was going to be told.  
“I do admit that, over the years I have known you and your brother, the love that I have felt for you has begun to transform into something a little more…intimate.”  
“So, what you’re saying is-,” Dean cut himself off, unable to say what he wanted to due to his usual inability of voicing his feelings.   
“I believe that I have…erm…fallen in love with you,” Castiel stuttered, looking anywhere but at Dean as he let the information sink in for the hunter.   
Dean repeated the words several times over in his head. Cas was in love with him. This perfect, holy being was in love with him, Dean Winchester. Dean could feel a slow smile spread across his face as the reality of the situation eventually sank in. Looking up, he could see Castiels’ confusion as he watched the grin form on the hunters’ face, and Dean felt a sudden rush of love at the familiar head tilt. Before he could think twice and chicken out, Dean closed the distance between them and smashed his lips against Cas’, causing a slight exclamation of surprise to elicit itself from the Angel before they both melted into the kiss. Drawing back, Dean let his vision be filled with the blue eyes that he so loved.   
“I love you too, Cas”, Dean whispered, pecking Cas on the lips happily once more.   
That was when the moment was shattered by slow sarcastic applause from behind them. The hunter and the Angel looked around to see Lucifer, back in his old vessel, leaning against the kitchen counter, a casual smirk on his lips. Lucifer reached up and brushed an imaginary tear from his cheek, clearing his throat.  
“Well, thank Dad for that! You two finally got it together, and I gotta say, it was beautiful.”  
Castiel shifted protectively in front of Dean, facing Lucifer with determination in his eyes to protect this new love that he’d now found.  
“Why are you here, Lucifer?”  
Lucifer wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, taking a few steps towards the Angel and hunter. “I know what you guys are gonna get up to as soon as I leave. This is your honeymoon! And, as I was the one to eventually get the truth out in the open, I have to say I would feel ever so hurt if I was left out of this little love nest.”  
Castiel tilted his head in confusion, unsure of the implications of what Lucifer was suggesting. Unfortunately, Dean understood all too well.  
“You sick son-of-a-bitch,” Dean growled angrily, pushing past Castiel to confront Lucifer, “Is there nothing you won’t do to try and ruin our lives?”  
Lucifer put a hand to his chest, false pain in his eyes, “Dean Dean Dean. I’m not trying to ruin this. I’m trying to bring you two together. Make sure your first time together is something neither of you will forget. I mean, I’m assuming neither of you have much experience with two guys in the bedroom.”  
Dean looked back at Castiel, who walked up to him and placed a gentle hand on the shoulder he had marked all those years ago.   
“I hate to admit it, but Lucifer may have a point,” Castiel looked at Dean, trying to convince him with his eyes, “I am severely lacking in experience with other men, and I really want this to be good for you Dean.”  
Dean looked into his Angels’ big blue eyes, and knew he’d already lost this fight. Feeling his will power deflate, the hunter placed a hand over the one on his shoulder.  
“Fine,” the hunter conceded, “But only ‘cause Cas seems to think this is such a great idea.”  
Lucifer clapped his hands in glee, grinning from ear to ear.   
“Perfect!” He exclaimed. “Now, let’s move this to a more suitable place.”  
Dean felt two fingers on his forehead, and then all three of them were suddenly standing in his bedroom. Dean gripped the bedpost dizzily.  
“Maybe a little warning next time,” Dean complained, sending a sharp glare over to where Lucifer was laying out on his bed, shirt already off.   
“Sorry kid,” Lucifer chuckled, and spread his arms out to Dean, “Now come over here, we should probably consummate this love affair before Sam gets back and finds his brother in bed with his best friend and the Devil.”  
Dean outwardly shuddered at Lucifers’ words and the images that they conjured up in his head, but the blonde hunter was soon distracted when he couldn’t help but notice that Lucifer looked really fucking good topless and splayed out on his bed. Dean swallowed down his pride and climbed on the bed, crawling over to Lucifer who proceeded to lift Deans’ shirt to remove it. Lucifer was stopped by Castiels’ firm hand. Looking up, Dean saw his Angel glaring at Lucifer.  
“I am the only one that gets to undress Dean Winchester,” Castiel growled territorially, and the dominance in the Angels’ voice sent heat surging straight to the front of the hunters’ pants, “Do not forget which one of us he belongs to.”  
Lucifer let go of the hunters’ shirt, occupying himself with tracing patterns up and down Deans’ arms, making the hunter shiver. Castiel removed Deans’ shirt, gazing down at his hunter with a desire that he was so glad could finally be satiated. Castiel ran his hands over the hunters’ body, a body that he knew so well, and brought their lips together in a kiss that escalated into gasping and clashing tongues.   
Whilst Castiel was caught up in ravishing Deans’ mouth with his own, Lucifer began to rub his hand against the bulge at the front of the hunters’ pants, causing Dean to moan into Castiels’ mouth. Dean bucked up into Lucifers’ hand, desperate for the small amount of friction that was being given. Lucifer peppered the back of the hunters’ neck with kisses, using his Grace to make the skin he touched tingle with an extra kick of pleasure.   
Never breaking the kiss, Castiel climbed onto the bed and pushed Dean onto his back, moving him slightly away from Lucifer and making him grumble. Ignoring the Angel, Castiel climbed on top of Dean and straddled the hunters’ hips, the first brush of their cocks against each other causing both men to moan with need. Breaking the kiss, Castiel looked down at his hunter, his beautiful kiss-reddened lips and candy-apple green eyes bright with arousal, and realised with dismay that he had no idea what he was supposed to do next. Sensing his brothers’ hesitation, Lucifer guided Castiels’ hands towards Deans’ jeans.  
“Let’s start by getting these out of the way, shall we?” Lucifer suggested.  
Castiel nodded, determined to make this good for Dean, and stripped him of his jeans and underwear, the hunter raising his hips off the mattress to help make the transition smoother. Castiel looked to Lucifer for more instruction and Lucifer took Castiels’ hand again, except this time he moved it to Deans’ aching cock, that was begging for attention. Lucifer wrapped Castiels’ hand around Dean and showed him how to get him off, and after a few times Castiel seemed to understand. Pumping his hand up and down, Castiel pleasured Dean eagerly, making the hunter thrust up into the Angels’ hand, moaning sweet nothings.  
“Fuck, Cas. Feels so good to have you touching me like that.”  
Encouraged by Deans’ words, Castiel quickened his pace, twisting his hand a little at the head, learning what made the hunter moan his name. After a few minutes of this, Deans’ breathing became heavy and his thrusts became more of a staccato rhythm. Lucifer quickly stilled Castiels’ hand, sensing Dean was close to the edge and earning a dissatisfied whine from the hunter.   
“Steady on there, Cassie. Don’t want him to blow his load quite yet. We’ve barely started.”   
Castiel nodded in understanding. He didn’t want this to end yet either.   
“Now, Cas,” Lucifer continued, “Tell Dean what you want to do to him”.  
Lucifer leaned back against the headboard of the bed, unzipping his pants as he watched the Angel and the hunter, and began to stroke himself slowly building the pressure. Castiel leaned down to Dean, his breath ghosting across the hunters’ lips as he spoke.   
“I want you so badly, Dean Winchester. I want to be inside you. I want to make you scream my name as you’re overtaken with sensations no woman could give you. I want to claim you, Dean. I am going to make you mine.”  
Dean moaned at the Angels’ words, rolling his hips up to Castiel, “Then take me, Cas. Please. Make me yours.”  
Hearing Dean, so submissive and desperate, released something primal inside Castiel. A feeling that he hadn’t even known he possessed until this moment. Running on this instinct, Castiel gripped Dean by the hips and flipped him onto his front, leaning down to bite the hunters’ neck as he ground down onto his exposed arse. Dean moaned and pushed back, encouraged Castiel to take more. Driven by want but not wanting to hurt Dean, Castiel looked up at his brother for help.  
“I want-,” Castiels’ request was cut short by another thrust from Dean, but Lucifer seemed to understand what Castiel was going to say.   
“Spit on your hand, Cas, and stroke yourself like you did to Dean”.  
From his place at the head of the bed, Lucifer watched as Castiel carefully spit into his hand and used it to lube himself up. Lucifer continued to watch, steadily increasing the speed of his ministrations.  
When Castiel had slicked himself up to what he thought was enough, Lucifer didn’t tell him otherwise, the Angel lined himself up to the hunters’ entrance and slowly began pushing forwards. He felt Dean tense up underneath him, and immediately stopped in concern.  
“Am I hurting you, Dean?”  
The hunter took a couple of deep breathes before answering.  
“Cas, babe. Just please move.”  
Castiel pushed in inch by inch until he was fully seated inside the hunter. Castiel leaned forwards, kissing Deans’ neck, allowing the hunter to get used to the sensation. Lucifer was watching intently, almost as eager for Castiels’ first thrust as Dean was.  
“Move Cassie,” Lucifer breathed heavily, quickening the pace of his hand ever so slightly, “I don’t have all day.”  
Shooting Lucifer a silencing glare, Castiel slowly pulled out of the hunter, and slammed back in. Both Dean and Castiel moaned in unison at the sensation, both men seeing stars with pleasure as Castiels’ thrusts became harder and quicker. Suddenly Dean cried out and Castiel froze.  
“Dean?” The Angel asked, worried that he’d gone too fast and had hurt his hunter.  
Dean didn’t respond, just moaned Castiels’ name into the pillow, wrecked.  
“I think you just hit his sweet spot”, Lucifer explained to the confused Angel.  
Castiel tilted his head in wonder. ‘Sweet spot’. It sounded like a good thing. Aiming for the same place again, Castiel pulled out and slammed back inside, the motion making Dean yell the Angels’ name and throw his head back in ecstasy. Definitely a good thing, Castiel thought as he quickened to an almost brutal pace, hitting that same spot over and over.   
Before too long, both men were sweating with the effort and with one last thrust, Dean came undone underneath Castiel, the hunters’ hands grabbing at Castiels’ exposed wings. Deans’ hands gripping and tugging his feathers was what pushed Castiel over the edge, burying himself deep inside the hunter as he came.   
Lucifer watched, mesmerised as first Dean then Castiel let go. Lucifer imagined what it would be like to have Dean gripping his feathers like that, being able to dominate him like that. Lucifer came, his Grace shooting out across the room, causing the lamps in Deans’ room to explode.   
All three were silent as they caught their breath, just the sound of calming heart rates filling the room. The slamming of the bunkers’ front door made the Angels and the hunter jump, followed by Sam calling out for his brother. Castiel and Dean shared a look of fear at Sams’ early arrival, and both turned over at the polite cough from across the room.  
“Well, it really was nice teaching you two the birds and the bees, as it were. But I really must be going now”, Lucifer was clean and fully clothed, only his slightly mussed hair and flushed cheeks giving any clue of what he’d just been a part of. “Do give Sam my regards”, and with a wink and a gust of wind, Lucifer flew away.   
“Dammit, Lucifer”, Dean cursed, as he searched for his pants.


End file.
